ARCHAEOLOVE
by primroselin
Summary: "Bagaimana? Ketemu?" Sebuah suara mungil muncul dari belakang. Tak urung rambut hitam tinta cina berputar. Dan wanita itu ada di sana Hinata, salah seorang seniornya yang kini sedang ditugaskan untuk bekerja sama dengannya dalam ekspedisinya kali ini. [Kageyama x Fem!Hinata] [archaeology AU]. Kisah cinta mereka yang sederhana dimulai di situs sejarah paling tua di dunia.


**ARCHAEOLOVE**

Kageyama Tobio x Fem!Hinata Shouyou Archaeology AU

Original story: Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

 _\- primroselin –_

.

.

.

.

.

enjoy

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mata blueberry milik pemuda berumur 27 tahun itu mengerling pada jam weker. Jarum pendek menunjuk canggung ke angka tiga, dan jarum panjang menggantung di antara angka dua dan satu. Jam tiga lebih tujuh dini hari.

Dia membanting dokumen di tangannya keras-keras. Lelah dengan jilidan kertas tak berbuah itu. Sudah lebih dari 8 jam dia mencari apa yang dia butuhkan saat ini, tapi tak kunjung ketemu. Semua data dan catatan lama baik itu miliknya atau milik seniornya terdahulu tidak ada satupun yang sesuai dengan apa yang dia cari. Semua geraman emosi muncul dari bibirnya secara implusif. Ia lelah. Baik mata maupun fisiknya.

"Bagaimana? Ketemu?" Sebuah suara mungil muncul dari belakang. Tak urung rambut hitam tinta cina berputar. Dan wanita itu ada di sana.

Hinata, salah seorang seniornya yang kini sedang ditugaskan untuk bekerja sama dengannya dalam ekspedisinya kali ini. Mereka ditugaskan untuk ke Golbeki Tepe, Turki, di mana sebuah situs sejarah tua ditemukan dan hampir belum terungkap sampai sekarang. Kageyama adalah seorang pegawai baru di tempat keduanya bekerja. Namun kecakapan dan kecerdasannya membuatnya dipercaya untuk mengolah ekspedisi mereka yang benar-benar tua, seperti kali ini.

"Belum." Kageyama melenggang pasrah dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tumpukkan kertas begitu saja. Hampir menyerah. "Kau dapat?"

Hinata menaikkan pundak, "Tidak, aku sudah mencari di semua jilid buku yang kita bawa dan hasilnya nihil."

Kageyama mengeluarkan suara sumarah sekali lagi. Hinata menaruh teh di sebelahnya.

"Kau butuh ini."

"Ya." Kageyama tak menunggu diperintah kedua kalinya untuk meminum teh tersebut.

Dan setelah satu kali tegukkan, dia sadar, dia selalu suka dengan teh buatan Hinata. Rasanya cukup manis, pas dengan lidahnya. Mungkin karena sebelumnya dia sudah mengatakan pada Hinata untuk menambahkan gula lebih pada tehnya. Tapi jujur saja, dari sekian orang yang dia minta untuk melakukan hal yang sama, Hinata yang paling bisa memenuhi seleranya.

Hinata bertubuh mungil. Sekitar 155 cm. Hanya sekitar setinggi dadanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna senja bergerak lemas dan bebas meskipun sang pemilik mengikatnya erat di belakang kepala. Dia berwajah manis dan punya senyum yang cerah. Mulutnya berisik. Selain banyak bicara, volume suaranya juga tinggi. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan fisiknya yang kecil.

Sewaktu pertama Kageyama bergabung dengan tim Hinata, ia luar biasa terganggu dengan suara wanita itu. Bahkan mereka sering sekali bertengkar karena Kageyama memprotesnya terang-terangan tanpa memikirkan status Hinata yang lebih senior darinya. Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau kinerja Hinata luar biasa bagus. Dia cekatan dan entah kenapa, seolah sudah menguasai semua bab buku dan catatan yang ada di perpustakaan di luar kepala. Data jenis apapun yang mereka butuhkan, Hinata selalu tahu di mana harus mencarinya.

Jadi intinya, meskipun menurutnya Hinata adalah wanita paling menyebalkan di dunia, mau tak mau dia harus setuju dengan keputusan sang ketua ekspedisi, Sawamura-san, untuk membawa Hinata bersamanya.

Mata blueberry memandang si wanita yang kini sedang merapikan kertas yang sudah berserakan karena ulahnya. Sepertinya Hinata tahu kalau Kageyama memutuskan untuk mengakhiri penelitian hari ini, karena dia membutuhkan istirahat.

Wanita yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu meliriknya balas.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut kali ini. Mungkin karena rasa lelahnya.

"Tidak."

"Istirahatlah. Kau kelihatan jelek sekali."

"Berisik," balas Kageyama ketus. Tapi dia tetap berdiri dan membawa tehnya ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Hinata.

Setelah berberes dan mengganti seragam Safarinya dengan baju biasa, si kepala hitam sengaja langsung merebahkan diri. Tehnya yang sudah mulai dingin masih sisa sedikit tapi dia sudah terlalu malas untuk menyentuhnya lagi. Dia merenggangkan tubuh, meletakkan kepalanya senyaman mungkin di atas bantal. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Kageyama yakin belum genap satu jam ia terlelap saat telinganya menangkap suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dari luar. Matanya membuka seketika sebagai respon. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, ada suara berisik lain yang mengikuti. Suara air yang sedang berkecipak dengan peralatan makan.

 _Hinata? Dia belum tidur?_

Benar saja, saat Kageyama mengeceknya, Hinata masih di sana, berjongkok di tanah, mencuci peralatan makan dengan ember yang telah difasilitasi dengan kran air yang mengalir, tepat di belakang tenda mereka.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Kepala senja menoleh seketika.

"Ah, maaf, aku membangunkanmu? Aku menjatuhkan teflon tadi."

Kageyama menggumam sebagai respon, lalu kembali bertanya "kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh, Kageyama." Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk semua peralatan makan mereka yang bertumpuk di depannya.

Kageyama berdecak kesal, "Maksudku kau bisa mengurusnya nanti 'kan?"

"Tidak akan sempat." Hinata melanjutkan kegiatannya, "Tak apa. Kau tidurlah lagi. Bisa kutangani sendiri."

Karena Kageyama tak menjawab, Hinata menoleh dan melanjutkan,"Kau lebih butuh istirahat, otakmu lebih dibutuhkan di sini. Lagipula, Ini juga sudah tugasku sebagai wanita."

Kageyama tak memberi respon. Dia tidak suka dengan jawaban itu, tapi juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia harus mengakui bahwa matanya begitu lelah, tapi di saat yang sama ia tak enak kalau meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Akhirnya, Kageyama pun memutuskan untuk jongkok di sampingnya dan mulai membantu.

"Dua orang selalu lebih baik dari satu." Kata Kageyama sebelum Hinata mulai mengeluarkan suara protes. "Aku hanya ingin membantu, biarkan aku. Kalau aku membantu, kita tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan ini, bukan?"

Hinata terdiam memandangnya. Sepertinya syok karena ini adalah keramahan pertama yang dia dapatkan dari Kageyama. Karena Kageyama sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa dia peduli pada wanita menjengkelkan di sampingnya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, bodoh!" Si pemuda memperotes terganggu, "Cepat kita selesaikan, mataku berat!"

"Oh, maaf. Oke. Oke." Hinata segera bergerak menuruti Kageyama.

Di beberapa detik pertama, mereka bergerak dalam diam. Sebelum akhirnya Hinata mulai bertingkah aneh. Pundaknya berguncang. Dia sedang berusaha menahan tawa. Tangannya yang bersabun tak bisa dipakainya menutup mulut, sehingga terpaksa dia menggunakan lengannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" tanya Kageyama kesal. "Apanya yang lucu?!"

Hinata segera berusaha bersuara di sela-sela tawanya, "Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya terkesan."

"Hah?" Tak urung Kageyama kebingungan dengan jawaban si kepala senja.

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget," lanjutnya terputus-putus, tapi dia segera bisa menguasai diri "ternyata kau bisa juga baik begini."

Kening Kageyama berkerut otomatis, "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Kau selama ini tidak pernah baik padaku, tahu!"

"Itu karena kau sendiri yang menyebalkan, aku bersikap biasa saja pada Sawamura-san dan yang lain." Jawabnya datar, namun ia sendiri bisa mendengar nada ketus pada suaranya.

Hinata merapatkan bibir kecut. Selama beberapa saat dia tak menjawab. Hingga sebuah suara pelan muncul dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"Aku benci mengakuinya," Hinata memandang lembut, "Tapi kurasa kau calon suami yang baik."

Kageyama memandang Hinata kaku. Terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari makhluk mungil di sampingnya. Tak bisa dipungkirinya ia merasa sedikit malu dengan ucapan itu. Terutama karena kalimat itu muncul dari _Hinata_ , wanita yang selama ini selalu bermasalah dengannya. Mata mereka bertemu pandang tanpa penghalang. Dalam hati Kageyama berharap Hinata tak melihat mukanya yang mulai terasa memerah.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, tahu!"

Kageyama terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang. Hingga akhirnya, "Terima kasih, kau-…" _juga adalah calon istri yang baik_ , batinnya menyuplai. Ia ingin mengatakan itu, tapi tuturan tersebut akhirnya tak pernah bisa sekalipun keluar dari bibirnya, karena lidahnya mendadak terasa kaku.

Meskipun terlihat menunggu, Hinata tak bertanya apapun. Juga tak terlihat ingin bertanya apapun. Kageyama yakin dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Karena pipi manis itu kini mengeluarkan rona merah yang berpadu lembut dengan kulitnya yang putih.

Dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya, Kageyama sadar bahwa dia mulai jatuh hati pada wanita di sampingnya.

 _Finish_

Prim tau ini amburadul maafkan.


End file.
